85 Window
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: 100 writing prompts challenge. One shot. Fem!IchixGrimmjow WARNING MILD SWEARING


Edging the window open, he smirked as he lowered himself to the floor without a sound. He had been grounded once again but at least this time his dad wouldn't catch him sneaking back in after another wild party. Little did he know, he was about to be hit with a baseball bat. This wasn't his room.

"The fuck you doing in my room?" Someone asked, a girl by the sound of the voice, close to shouting. He turned around confused, eyeing up the girl standing there, wearing skinny jeans and a tee, holding up a metal bat scowling.

"The fuck? This my room bitch," he hissed, she cocked a hip letting the bat rest on the edge of her foot. Eyebrow raised she gestured for him to look around the room.

This was definitely not his room, one he just realised he didn't even own a baseball bat, two the walls were white, his were blue and three his bed wasn't under his window. He was standing on some random's bed, this was just great, how the hell did he get the wrong fucking window anyways. He wasn't exactly new to the sneaking in and out of windows thing.

"Admit defeat yet?" She asked, tossing the bat in her wardrobe and sitting backwards on a swivel chair, leaving herself completely defenceless. He groaned and sat down on the bed, face palming himself. How was he going to get himself out of this one. Ichigo smirked, she wasn't to surprised he'd been sneaking in, what shocked her more was that he got the wrong house. She only moved here a week ago but her blue haired neighbour gave off the impression that he knew what he was doing, an expert at misbehaving one might say.

"Who are you?" He asked refusing to answer her earlier question, not willing to give up what little pride he had left. Her brows rose in shock, she was surprised she didn't know.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm you new neighbour. Shocked you haven't noticed with all the yelling and screaming done around here Grimmjow," she said, surprising him this time, when had he told her his name?

"My dad and I went round to yours to introduce ourselves, Aizen mentioned you," she explained, answering as if she had read him mind. He nodded, still unsure how to proceed with the current situation.

"You gonna blab?" He blurted in his panic induced state, she smirked at him looking like the devil incarnate at that exact moment. About the time he started sweating she laughed.

"Who am I going to tell? My father doesn't live here and I don't particularly like yours," she muttered, standing. Ichigo was exhausted, like him she had been out all night and unlike him she didn't have to climb a tree just to sneak back into her house. With a groan she lent backwards till the tips of her bright orange locks touch the floor, her back popping as she straighten out.

"Wait you live alone?" He asked completely dumbfounded now, all traces of panic gone. That certainly explained why she hadn't screamed upon seeing him climb through her window. Any normal person would've screamed, even if they lived alone.

"I moved here for school, the idiot refused to move because of the clinic so I brought this place and moved out," she explained, shimming out of her skinny jeans, not caring about the teenage boy behind her. Grimmjow blushed bright red and looked up at the ceiling. What was wrong with this girl. Glancing over her shoulder she smirked, Grimmjow was a real gentleman.

"I sh-should probably go," he stuttered, sliding away from her till his back slammed into the wall. Ichigo smirked working off her tee.

"If you think so, didn't think a guy like you would be shy around women." His blushed worsened, reaching his ears now. Normally he'd be fine but Grimmjow had had a huge amount of beer and that tended to make him shy around girls.

"I've h-had a bit to d-drink," he stuttered mentally cursing himself for it, Ichigo was hot. By the time he looked down again she was wearing the rattiest jumper he had ever seen, the thing was several sizes to big and had more holes than fabric really. With a smile she sat down next to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. The adrenaline was wearing off, along with the high from whatever it was she had been drinking.

"I really should go, it's late and..." He trailed off, not sure what to say, hesitantly he kissed her cheek. It was her turn to blush, she looked cute when she did, you could see the light dusting of freckles across her nose.

"Yeah, night," she whispered suddenly to shy to even face him at that moment. He smiled as he climbed back out the window, so happy that he missed the branch and fell the short distance to the ground.

Ichigo looked out window to see if he was okay, "are you okay?" She called, worried since he was sprawled on the ground. He gave her a grin and the cheesiest thumbs up he had ever seen, since he was fine she slammed her window shut.

'He can climb through my window anytime he wants,' she thought.


End file.
